


Fortuitous

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never, ever would have pictured himself falling in love with a detective from New Jersey who hated pineapple and would welcome him wholeheartedly (well, eventually) into, not only his life, but also that of his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, day 8! More fluff...I really hope you guys don't get sick of all the fluff...apparently that's what the muse calls for. Oh well. Hope you guys like it.

**Day 8: Shopping**

Sometimes Steve can't help but stop and wonder how he got to this point in his life, when he realizes that what he’s got now definitely wasn’t according to plan.

When he’d come back to Hawaii, it had been about getting Victor Hesse and avenging his father’s murder. Then capturing Wo Fat. At the time, he’d fully intended to continue his military career after these goals had been attained.

But somewhere along the way, he’d found friends in his team. People who he knew would have his back in any situation that Five-0 would encounter, but also a group that would come over and sit on his lanai after a tough case to decompress.

He sure as hell didn’t think he’d gain a family. He never, ever would have pictured himself falling in love with a detective from New Jersey who hated pineapple and would welcome him wholeheartedly (well, eventually) into, not only his life, but also that of his daughter. 

He’s...

...abruptly brought out of his thoughts when a warm, familiar hand falls to the small of his back.

“Hey, babe,” Danny says, tossing groceries into the cart. “Got your soy milk and the coffee. You almost done getting the stuff you need for dinner?”

Oh right. Steve realizes that he’s also, apparently, become someone who has an existential crisis in the middle of the produce aisle.

“What’s taking you so long over here, anyway?” Danny asks, peering at him critically. “Planning your best strategy? Because I gotta tell you that if you are planning on those tacos tonight, lettuce is still the best choice.”

“Uh…just got distracted, I guess.”

Danny looks concerned, which Steve can’t really fault him for. They have enough combined baggage between them to sink an aircraft carrier; ‘I got distracted’ has meant that one of them is having an issue with memories that surface when you least expect them to.

But no, things are so good right now, better than, actually. He steps forward, one hand still on the cart, and presses a soft kiss on Danny's temple, not caring in the least about passersby.

Danny smiles at him, getting the message.

Steve clears his throat, because that smile always does weird things to his stomach, like giving him this strange and sudden urge to wrap his arms around Danny and never let go. Instead, he consults his list. “Hey, did you get Grace’s Pop Tarts?”

“Oh, damn,” Danny groans. “I knew I forgot something over there. We’d never hear the end of it if she came to our place this weekend and realized there were no S’mores Pop Tarts. It would be a blow-up of epic proportions, I’m telling you.”

Steve snorts at Danny’s melodrama. “Danny, she isn’t you.”

Which is true. Grace is one of the quietest teenagers Steve’s ever met, not that Steve’s been around many, but still. And considering that he’s met most of Danny’s family, he can probably safely assume Grace gets it from her Mom’s side.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Danny demands, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Do you want to discuss the great Out-of-Coffee incident of 2015 again? Because I can still recite your tirade word for word,” Steve suggests.

“That's different,” Danny dismisses with a wave of his hand. “I just forgot where I put it, honest mistake.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you have no idea how to, you know, move things around to find something.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Bite me, McGarrett.”

Steve grins lasciviously. “You sure you wanna go there? You know I will.”

Danny throws his hands up in exasperation. “Shut up, whack-job, I’m going on a Pop Tart hunt. I also just remembered that I need some cake mix for Grace’s school thing next week, so I need to grab that too."

"You know, this would go a lot faster if you would just make a list, Danny," Steve beseeches. 

"Uh, excuse me, I have _you_ for that. Don't you have the list?" 

Steve holds it up. "Yes, but if you don't actually put things on it, or consult it, it's not actually very useful."

"Huh." Danny tilts his head to the side mockingly. "Imagine that."

"Yeah, imagine that," Steve says wryly. 

Danny plucks the piece of paper out of his hand and peers at it. "Oh, toothpaste. Want me to grab that or are you still in deep thought over the right tomato?"

“I can, you ridiculous person," Steve says grabbing his list again. "Spearmint or just regular?"

“Surprise me,” Danny responds, surreptitiously pinching Steve on the ass as he makes his way back down the aisle.

“Hey!” Steve says a little too loudly, which, of course, attracts the other patrons in the area. He smiles genially at them before glaring at Danny. His partner, of course, just winks and strides off, smug and confident, and thank God, completely Steve’s.

After he's gathered the rest of the vegetables he needs, he makes his way over the the pharmacy area and his phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket and opens the text.

_Yo. I can't decide if we should do Chocolate or that Funfetti thing for Grace. Thoughts?_

Steve considers this. 

_How about two Chocolate. One for us that we don't have to share._

He grins as the reply comes almost immediately.

_I know I haven't told you this today, but I love the way you think._

He thinks his face might break from all the smiling, but he doesn't care.

Apparently he's also someone who flirts with his partner over texts while picking out toothpaste...while they're both in the same store.

He's absolutely okay with that. 


End file.
